narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
HayaYuu
The Couple HayuYuu (Japanese ハヤ夕 HayaYū) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Hayate Gekkou and Yūgao Uzuki. Their Relationship Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion of Konoha, Yūgao visited the memorial stone where Hayate's name had been engraved and swore to avenge him before leaving with her ANBU squad. Yūgao visited the memorial again during the Third Hokage's funeral, where she has a conversation with Kakashi Hatake who was also there. Part 2 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Yūgao was one of the ninja who were working for the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She was responsible for the safekeeping of shinobi corpses which carry valuable intel such as their kekkei genkai. During the corpse infiltration, Yūgao would meet once again a reincarnated Hayate, who was forced to steal the KIA scroll. Much to Yūgao's dismay, she would later on be forced to procure the stolen scroll from Kabuto Yakushi's minions.6 They caught up with them and sealed Hayate's comrades but Yūgao was unable to fight with her former lover, so other team members got wounded while protecting her. She then tried to leave, but was stopped by Sakura Haruno, who asked her about her inability to fight. She claimed that the only reason she had left the Anbu was because of the loss of Hayate. While she originally continued to fight to avenge him, she was eventually pushed to the point of emotionally snapping, forcing her to see a sword as a symbol of his death. Sakura then stated they must fight with this "unforgivable" technique and went to retrieve the scroll on her own, but Yūgao eventually caught up with her. She and Hayate clashed with their Dance of the Crescent Moon techniques and later she used her Hazy Moon Night against his Secret Sword: Moonlight. He praised her improvement in kenjutsu, but then Kabuto attempted to take over his consciousness against his will. Hayate seemingly pinned Yūgao to a tree, but thanks to him fighting Kabuto for control she was unharmed and managed to pierce him. Hayate was later sealed and the mission ended with a success when they retrieved the scroll.2 Evidence *It is revealed that they are lovers. Quotes * (To Hayate) "Just call on me, Hayate… And I'll come running! When things are being really tough… If you need me, I promise to save you!"2 * (To Hayate) "The moon always changes shape… A promise made on something like that is bound to be distorted." * (To Sakura about Hayate)'' "In the end… he protected me."'' * (To Yūgao) "Then let's make a promise! With the moon as our witness… I swear to you and you swear to me… That we will love each other above all else, and protect each other."5 * (To Yugao) "I won’t let you surpass me that easily. Since I’m going to protect you."5 * Among the Fans Although is known among the fandom, HayaYuu is not a popular pairing and was often overlooked in the series. Category:Canon Couples Category:Couples involving Hayate Category:Couples involving Yugao Category:Konoha couples